Zion Kaiju's monster adventure
by burningGigan1972
Summary: 27 year old Zion Kaiju, a name that he gave himself after the deaths of his parents, is sucked into a portal and becomes a alicorn and a wielder of the ancient monster, The Ultimate Daikaiju. Join Zion Kaiju and some of his new friends as they go adventuring through different worlds to stop an old enemy of Princess Celestia and Luna before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: I don't the characters of My little pony or any of the other crossovers, but the characters that i do own is Zion Kaiju, the main villain and his assistant (I'm not going to say thier names and spoil the story.), and another OC character of mine that you will meet in chapter 9.**

Chapter 1.  
>It was a beautiful day in Hawaii and it was the perfect day for deep sea fishing but their was one person who was fishing but wasn't having much luck.<br>"Man, this sucks. i have been out here on my boat since 6:00 a.m. and it's 3:00 p.m. Now where are the fishes?" a 27 year old with brown hair,and tan body boy named Zion Kaiju said.  
>The name "Zion Kaiju" was the name that he gave himself after his mother and father died when he was 6 years old. The cause of both parents death was from a monster attack in 1991 while his mother and father and Zion were visiting his aunt, during the attack of King Ghidorah and Godzilla. Lucky for Zion, when he discovered the that his parents weren't going to around with him any more, his aunt generously took him in and raised him as her own. But the happiness soon ended 21 years later when Zion's aunt began to have heart problems and one day when Zion went to the hospital to visit his aunt, the doctor that was taking care of her told Zion that she had a heart attack and died at 3:00a.m. Well, steering away from the tragic past it is time to focus what is happening right now. so as Zion continued to fish he began to notice that the clouds have began to swirl.<br>"That's weird. The news did not call for any sort of storm at all this week." Zion said scratching his head. Suddenly, from within the swirling clouds, a bright light emitted causing Zion to cover his eyes. Then a portal appeared and sucked up Zion right out of his boat. When Zion opened his eyes, he noticed that his body felt different and that he was surrounded by nothing but darkness.  
>"Huh?! Where am I and why does my body feel different and... fuzzy?" Zion said as he noticed that both his skin and clothes have been replaced by fur.<br>That when it hit Zion, when he look at his body, he saw that his human body was replaced with a bright blue horse bod with Pegasus wings and a blue and red horse tail and on his head, he a a long unicorn horn. Last, on flank he had red Godzilla 2000 cutie mark. Soon after looking over his new horse body, there was another flash of bright light that once made Zion cover his eyes with his now horse hooves, and so marks the beginning of the adventure where Zion will make new friends and enemies (mostly just one),obtain a new girlfriend for the fist time (spoiler), and become a hero.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hey it's BurningGigan1972, now this is the first story that i have ever done so I am sorry if the chapter that are in the story are short, but have fun reading and leave me a review on how you think it was so far and new updates on the chapters will be posted when I get the chance to . Also I have a group on deviantart named Zion-Kaiju-adventure, so come and join the group.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: I don't the characters of My little pony or any of the other crossovers, but the characters that i do own is Zion Kaiju, the main villain and his assistant (I'm not going to say their names and spoil the story.), and another OC character of mine that you will meet in chapter 9.**

Author's note: Hey guys it's burningGigan1972. Sorry about the long wait for chapter but i ran into some setbacks along my way into making this. 1.) my computer crashed so that took awhile to get it fixed. And 2.) i have been busy with other things and projects like my high school work and my deviantart pics. So hopefully this was worth the wait and that this long of a wait will not happen again (hopefully).

* * *

><p>It was beautiful day in the town of Ponyville and everypony that lived there was as happy as can be and six certain ponies were have the best time of their lives, going to the spa, watching a play, and going to a local carnival that was in town.<p>

"Oooohhhh, this has been the super-duper, bestest day that I have ever had, right next to the day Twilight came here to Ponyville and chose to stay here." a pink, hyper pony named Pinkie Pie said hopping up and down instead of walking.

"I know, and that trip to the spa was fantastic. Those spa twins do know how to a mare's mane the way she likes it done." a white unicorn mare with dark purple (I think. Correct me if I'm wrong,) curly mane, named Rarity, said admiring her hair.

"Ah'll admit too, that massage that the spa twins gave me really help that there knot that was in my back and legs feels a lot better." the southern accented mare named Applejack said.

"Eh, the spa was fun, but the carnival was better. I mean what pony doesn't like roller-coasters, carnival games, and food stands that give you cotton candy." the cyan, rainbow mane Pegasus called Rainbow Dash said as she took a bite out of her cotton candy as she flew above her friends.

"Well I liked the play they did about How Princess Celestia and Princess Luna became rulers of the sun and moon and all of Equestria." the shy, quiet voiced, light yellow Pegasus named Fluttershy said walking beside Applejack.

"Yeah, the day was fun, but I wish that Spike was here. He's been working really hard lately up at Canterlot Castle for the past week helping out Princess Celestia with Princess Luna in getting used to the changes that happened during her 1,000 years banishment to the moon and I wanted him to join us for the day of fun and relaxing." a violate purple unicorn mare by the name of Twilight Sparkle said.

So as the group of friends enjoyed the rest of the their day, there was a sudden loud bang sound that sounded like thunder but louder that also made everypony look out their windows, doors, or where ever they were standing.

"What in tarnation was that?" Applejack said as she looked everywhere to see what made the loud noise.

"I'm not sure but I wish Spike was here so that I can send a letter to Princess Celestia right now." Twilight said as she too looked around for whatever made the noise.

Meanwhile at Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia was sitting on her thrown levitating and reading a scroll when she too heard the loud noise outside. So as she levitates the scroll down, she goes to the window to see what the noise was. As she reached the window, Celestia realized what the loud noise was.

"Luna, Spike, we have a situation." Celestia said as she walked out the thrown to go get Princess Luna and Spike to go and head to Ponyville and find Twilight.

Back in Ponyville Golden Oak library, Twilight was in the process of writing a letter to Princess Celestia.

"So how are you going to get the letter to Princess Celestia when you're done since Spike isn't here to send it to here?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight.

"Well, I have been practicing a new spell that will allow me to send letters to Princess Celestia when Spike isn't here to send them for me." Twilight explained.

Suddenly, from the entrance of the library, there emitted a bright light and standing at the entrance was Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Spike.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna!" everypony say in a surprised sort of way as they immediately bowed.

"Hello everypony." Princess Celestia greeted.

"Greeting Twilight and friends. "Princess Luna greeted too.

"Hey everypony." Spike the dragon, Twilight's number 1 assistant, said jumping off Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia, I was about to write a letter to you asking if you knew what that loud noise was." Twilight said.

"Well that's what Princess Celestia was coming over here to talk to you guys about." Spike said.

"Yes and me and Luna happen to know what the sound was." Princess Celestia

"The sound that everypony heard was a dimensional portal that somepony opened and is now traveling here and will be showing up any minute now because of how much time has passed since the loud banging sound was heard." Princess Luna explained.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light that made everypony look outside once more. When they did they all found a big swirling port right above the City Hall.

"Is that the dimensional portal you were talking about?" Rarity asked fearing about what was going to come out of the portal.

"Yes that is the dimensional portal." Princess Celestia says.

Then suddenly the portal begins to make a low pitch sound that sounded like a growl and then out from the portal flew out Zion Kaiju and as Zion hit the ground, he created a large trench starting from where he landed and across 15 yards of ground.

"Oh that's going to leave a mark in the morning." Rainbow Dash said cringing at the sight of Zion's crash landing.

So as ponies head over to the crash site, everypony began to notice that the new comer from the portal was a male Alicorn, a rare site to see or have.

"So our dimensional traveler is a male Alicorn?" Spike asked.

"Yes but we have to be careful. We don't know if he could be good or evil." Twilight said.

After saying this, Zion began to move his head around and groan in pain. As Zion began to open his eyes, his vision was blurry and all he could see were dark figures standing above him.

"*groans and opens eyes* What the, I must have landed really hard and I'm seeing things or this is a dream." Zion said as he rubbed his head with his hand only realizing it was a hoof. "Nope it was neither of the two." he adds as his vision started to become clear again.

That's when he saw standing over him a purple unicorn, a white Alicorn with mane that was looked like it was blowing in a breeze even though there was none, a dark blue Alicorn who's mane was doing the same thing as the white Alicorn, a cyan Pegasus with rainbow colored mane, a yellow Pegasus, and a little dragon with purple and green scales. So as Zion got up, he looked around and saw that there were no human to be seen but just little colorful ponies with little pictures on their flanks and some of the ponies were unicorns, Pegasus, and regular earth ponies.

"This can't be real. I have to be dreaming this up." Zion said as he shook his head around.

"Actually mister, you aren't dreaming." Rainbow Dash said flying backwards behind Zion.

"Oh I see what's going on here. All of you are just little robots in pony costumes that my friends made and are trying to make me think that I'm in a different world and they knocked me out and put me into this pony suit. NICE TRY YOU GUYS BUT YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE THINK A LOT HARDER IF YOU WANT TO GET ME IN A JOKE." Zion said as he waited for his to appear with a disappointed face thinking that they finally got him in a prank.

"This guy must have hit his head really hard because he is crazy." Pinkie Pie whispered over to Twilight.

"Yes but don't forget Pinkie, he's not from this world." Twilight whispered back.

"So you mean he's an alien!" Pinkie Pie whispered back in a shocked sort of way.

"What! No, I mean he is not from OUR world. He's from a different dimension just like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna said." Twilight whisper explaining to Pinkie Pie.

So as Zion waited for his friends to appear, Princess Luna had decided to walk up to Zion and correct him.

"Excuse me mister but I'm afraid that we are not robot and that this is not a joke or prank." Princess Luna said to Zion making him looked confused.

"Well then if this isn't a prank or a joke and you aren't robots, then where the hell am I?" Zion asked.

"You are in the land of Equestria." Princess Celestia said walking up to Zion.

And at that moment, when Princess Celestia's eyes met with Zion's, Princess Celestia felt her heart skip a beat and with Zion, he has never seen anyone that was as beautiful as her and at that point, Zion realized something, both him and Princess Celestia were the exact same height.

"So what made you come here to Equestria?" Fluttershy asks.

"Well this is actually what happened." Zion says as he begins to explain how he got there and eventually told everypony about his life including the death of his parents.

Soon, after finishing his life story and how he got to Equestria, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna offer Zion to live with them in Canterlot Castle, and what was Zion to deny an offer like this. So Zion took the offer and made Canterlot Castle his new home.

* * *

><p>Next time on Zion Kaiju's monster adventure, after his arrival to Equestria with no way back home and making Canterlot Castle his new home, Zion gets used to the life as an Alicorn and soon, him and Princess Celestia begin to spend time with each other. Meanwhile, some where else in Equestria, an old evil foe of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna has risen and is ready to cause trouble and mayhem in Equestria. Who is this old foe of the royal sisters and and will Zion and Princess Celestia become more than just good acquaintances or good friends? Find out in the next chapter.<p> 


End file.
